My Beggings
by flamepanther28
Summary: want to find out how I got into the G.M.A.D?Then read this story to do it.
1. prologe

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The dark lord Shadow was gassing over his army of darklings and said"finally I can take over the world and nobody can stop me."Then there was an explosion to his right and from the smoke came a man in a ninja suit he took one of his two dual swords on his back shadow notice that it was as black as a shadow. The person threw the sword to a darkling that was coming to him and it disintegrated into the shadows.

He grabbed it out of the ground and another ninja came he said "Sir the plan is working but the-" "DUCK"!The one clearly in charge yelled and threw both blades at the monsters of darkness and got them back go to the problem I'll go get Shadow."No"the other said he's to strong with the shadows even stronger then you" I got to for the world and like that he charged strait toward the tower and when they met Shadow said"Hello FlamePanther."and he summoned his shadow syth witch can take your soul away but it can also cast you into a block of ice.

They attacked shadow blades clashed sparks flew the syth hit skin Shadow laughed and said"you can't beat me." "I already did by sacrifice" FP said. While pointing to a window and was completely frozen. a massif burst of light was destroying his army and got to him he disappeared no one knows what happened.


	2. the ninja of shadows

**RIDER POV**

Tell me again why we're here. I asked Night said because there has been a number of disappearances in front of people they say they disappearing into their own shadows right after they hear this sound so horrible and they see a hand come from the shadows. Night your saying what exactly. Everyone chill look over there are those shadow people gathered around a block of said. Ace your right!I go. we ducked down into the bushes the army was **GINOURMUS.**Then there was a horrible sound like nails on a chock board a shadow man snuck behind us and now the rest knew we where there.

We were surrounded in moments. Well we're dead. I said but then something amazing happen a dragon as black as night came and attack the army of the shadow people and in the background was a person in a ninja suit and dual swords out both the same color of the dragon. We got to save him!I said to everybody. Then the person started to attacked the shadow people then when he killed all of them he said I hate these darklings and walked over to us and the ,dragons blocked his path. Then he said."I just want to Talk."And the dragons got out his path and he stood right in front of me.


	3. My new home

**FP POV**

Waking up in ice was waking on a bed of needles in the artic. There was a creature standing over me I use shadow telepathy to ask **_Where am_**** I? **It backed away but came back and said._**I am Darkmane I am the last of the shadowfuries me who are you are and I'll take you out of the ice. I'm flamepanther28 but most people call me**_** FP** And just like that he took me out of the ice. Then I saw darklings and we charged.10 minutes later we were face to face with other people I asked them _where are when and what year is it._

They told me we where at_(you guys name the place)and the year was 2013._I'm from the year 1989 China._I said _Come on let's get you some modern cloths._Ace said 1o minutes later I was in a white t shirt with a black windbreaker over it black shades over my eyes a dagger strapped to my side and army boots._T__his feels good. I on we've been disgusting and we want to show you were your new home is oh I almost forgot welcome to G.M.A.D.._Night said.


	4. The Attack

**FP POV**

We flew for about a hour and we finally came to an island they duck down I followed and we interred a tunnel it was amazing. Surprised. Night yelled over to me._A little. I yelled back_. we went on a tour we even saw a training room there was a person in it in a chest plate with an orange cape with a weird helmet I already knew we were both going to be great friends.

after the tour I went to the training room I was on level 5 then suddenly some came over to . I_ spar I could use a better opponent. Sure buy the way I'm flamespartan but everyone calls me Flame. _He summand a sword that I recognized I drew my swords. We clashed sparks flew people gathered, and chanted it went on for an hour in the end it was a tie because we were to tired to continue. I went to my room to and to my surprise Flame was in it.

I'm suppose to escort you dinner He said and I followed him.I was so surprised about how many people there was in the room but there was one tabel that was empty we went to it after we got are food I had some medium wings they were pretty good after that I went out for a ride. The next morning I woke to Darkmane watching me._**You know that's creepy**_** Darkmane.**I said using shadow talk._**Oh sorry I'm just excited it's or first day as members of the**_ **G.M.A.D.**. We went to get breakfast and sat at a table after I got some Sushi for me and Darkmane. after we ate we went to the practice room but was stop by a alarm I already knew what it meant an attack.


	5. The Victory

**FLAMES POV**

I went to my room got on my suit summand my spear and shield and sword and met up with the group but FP was missing._Where's FP?_I asked to Night. He_ went on without us he said he knew who it was and only he can defeat him. We tried to stop him but he was to quick and in his we could barely see him in this light so he sped of like crazy._

**NIGHTS POV**

We charged and met darklings we stormed through them like they weren't there we found FP battling a guy as black as a shadow FB looked over to us.I told you that only I can defeat Shadow with my shadow blades. NOW STAY BACK. He engaged FP summand a panther and it attacked Shadow but it vaporized once it got close. FP vanished but reappeared behind Shadow and attacked. There was a big burst of darkness and FP was alone huffing we ran up to him. _Did you__ kill him?_someone asked._No I just sent him to the shadow dimension_ _forever._FP said. Flame nodded and we went back into the base and celebrated the victory.


End file.
